Welcome Home
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: It's been 4 years since Lucy's death. The guild has returned to their rowdy ways, but what happens if a small 6 year old girl, that looks and acts like Lucy comes to join! Wait. Her name is Lucy? Sequel to 'What She Was'
1. Arrival

**This story will only make sense if you read my other story 'What She Was'.**

**Characters: **Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, The rest of the guild.

* * *

><p>Its been 4 years since Lucy's death. The guild had come back to life, but any mentions of Lucy, and they lash out.<p>

Gray, Natsu, and Erza had grown considerably.

Erza was now 22 years old, and is currently dating Jellal. Her hair had grown a bit, and she still has her same style. Only her blue skirt was replaced by a red one.

Gray and Natsu are now 19, and their friendly rivalry hadn't changed a bit. Their hair had grown spikier, and even though they were college age, their more immature than ever.

The guild was pretty much the same, a little bit bigger though. And the orange paint was chipping a bit.

The members had pretty much grown, and Romeo was no a healthy 10 year old boy. The guild mark shown proudly on his neck.

Wendy had grown a bit also. Her hair was cut to her lower back , and she was 15 years old, but was still as sweet and innocent as ever. And thanks to her "older brothers", Gajeel and Natsu, she had zero experience with boys.

Cana and Gildarts had moved in with each other, and now everyone knew about the whole "father, daughter" thing.

Laxus has changed, and was ready to take on Masters role, that is if Makarov wasn't such a stubborn bastard, and just finally retires.

* * *

><p>Team Natsu, which now consists of Wendy, Gray, Natsu, Erza, and occasionally Romeo, Cana, and Juvia, was just getting back from a mission.<p>

Bursting into the guild, the Team was greeted by Mira, who hadn't really changed.

"Welcome home guys." She smiled as she continued cleaning a glass cup. "How was the mission?"

Wendy smiled as she sat down next to Gajeel, and his _girlfriend _Levy Mcgarden.

"It went pretty well Mira-san." She glanced over at Happy and Charle, who were happily nursing their 7 kittens. "It was kind of weird without Happy and Charle."

Mira smiled, as Gajeel smirked ruffling the blue haired girls hair.

"I might consider letting you borrow my cat, kiddo."

Levy nudged him playfully as she smiled along.

About that time, Natsu and Gray were fighting again.

"What did you call me flame brain?" Gray shouted as he prepared his magic.

"You heard me Underwear Prince!" Natsu sneered, as he grabbed the closest thing he could grab, which was a chair, and threw it at Gray.

He dodged it easily, and it ended up hitting Erza's cake.

Natsu's eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

"Sh**." He muttered as he began cowering.

Gray burst out laughing, when he saw him shiver and shake.

Erza slowly got up, a menacing aura surrounding quickly.

"Natsu... Gray..."

Gray perked up.

"Me too?"

The two hugged each other in hopes to hug out the pain they were about to receive.

But, it never happened.

Because the guild door was swung open, resulting in everyone turning their heads towards the large frame.

A small girl, that looked about the age of 6, or 7 was standing there, her hands behind her back cutely.

Her blue, and pink dress went perfect with her lemon yellow hair. She had cute, chocolate, brown hair that pretty much made her look 80% cuter.

And to the Dragon Slayers, she smelled familiar.

"Excuse me? Is this Fairy Tail? I would like to join..." She mumbled in a 6 year old voice. Mira walked up, crouching in front of the girl.

"I'm sorry little girl, but you can't really join unless we know your name." She said, in a pure, sweet, voice.

The girl giggled.

"I'm Lucy."

The guild froze.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUN!<strong>

**She's back!**

**Review if you want more!**


	2. Lucy

Natsu nearly chocked on his spit.

"L... L.. Lu.. Luc.." He had trouble saying her name, as if he was afraid that if he did say it, she would disappear again.

Lucy craned her neck from the shocked Mira, to glance at Natsu.

Her chocolate brown orbs lit up.

"Natsu-Onii-san!" She exclaimed as she ran up to the boy, right into his arms.

Gray, was the first one to recover from the shock.

"How do you know his name... um.. Lu.. Lucy-chan?" He stuttered.

Lucy turned to him, and shrugged.

"I don't know. But, everyone here seems familiar." She pointed at the ice mage.

"Your Gray-Onii-san."

She looked around and found the wide eyed Equip mage.

"Erza-Onee-chan."

Then at Levy.

"Levy-Nee-chan."

She giggled happily as she looked back up at Natsu's onyx eyes.

"I don't know how I know them. I just do!" She then let out a small yawn. "Lucy-chan is tired." She snuggled deeper into Natsu's scarf and soon she was letting out small, breaths.

Natsu got a bit of pink tinge on his face.

"Uh... can.. I.. um... have a little help, here?" He stammered, not really knowing what to do with the miniature Lucy in his hands.

Lisanna shook her head, recovering from her shock attack and took the girl into her arms, careful not to wake her up.

But, she managed to crack open one eye to peer at Lisanna.

"Li.. Lisanna-Onee-chan.." She mumbled as she adjusted herself in her arms.

Lisanna smiled as she carried the girl to the infirmary.

After she was placed onto one of the beds, Lisanna darted out, just in time to hear Master call a Guild Meeting.

Through the loud murmurs of the Guild, Makarov coughed loudly getting his children's attention.

"What the hell, is going on here?" He asked, one half of him was scared. While the other was overjoyed his child was back. "Why is Lucy back?"

Erza shook her head.

"Lucy's grave is still out back, it can't be."

Suddenly, a small gasp came from Gajeel's petite girlfriend.

Everybody turned to the Solid Script Mage.

"Do you think Lu-chan could have been reincarnated?"

Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"Re.. re.. rein... reinsharnat?"

Gray smacked him over the head.

"Reincarnate moron. It's when the soul of a dead person is living in another persons body."

Levy nodded.

"It's possible, Lucy-chan did know all of our names, and she seems to know about Fairy Tail."

Lisanna then piped up.

"So? Do we let Lucy-chan into our guild? It'll be just like having Lucy back!" She said cheerfully.

Natsu then nodded excitedly.

"We all miss her! It might be fun to have a small Lucy here at the guild!"

Gray shot him a serious glare.

"You mean _replace _Lucy?" Hurt was evident in his voice.

Natsu glanced at him coldly.

"It's not replacing if she's the same person." He shot. "This is our chance to have Lucy back. I'm not missing it."

Before, the meeting could continue any further little Lucy's voice rang thru their ears.

"Everyone?"

The guild whipped their heads at the infirmary door to see little Lucy rubbing her eyes sleepily.

She walked over to the closest person which just happened to be Gajeel and began tugging at his pants.

"Onii-san. I want to ride on your shoulders."

Gajeel blinked in shock.

"Umm... err..." Gajeel looked desperately at Levy for help.

"Just carry her you moron." She mouthed back at him.

With a bit of hesitation, Gajeel picked her up onto his shoulders.

She giggled with happiness as he began playing with his black hair.

Erza shook her head, turning back to the ''Little Lucy" topic.

"Ahem. In my opinion, I think we should let her join. Gray is right though. I don't want to replace Lucy. But, Natsu has a point also. If little Lucy and our Lucy are the same person, it's not replacing."

Makarov let out a relived sigh as he turned to Mirajane who already had the stamp ready.

Mira happily made her way to Lucy-chan and Gajeel.

Lucy smiled when she saw the barmaid coming.

"Onee-chan!" She cried happily as she stopped playing with Gajeel's hair.

Mira took her off of the Dragon Slayers shoulder and onto the table.

"Do you have Magic Lucy-chan?"

Lucy nodded happily.

"Do you still want to join?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Then where do you want your stamp?"

After the very words came out of Mira's mouth, the guild turned into an uproar.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired. So I'll end it for now.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**JA`NE**


	3. House

"LUCY'S BACK! LUCY'S BACK! SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK!" Natsu yelled happily as he linked his arms with some of the other Guild Members. His face practically screamed out happiness.

Gray was the only one, not celebrating as he kept an eye on Lucy.

He created some Ice creations handing them over to her.

She giggled with happiness as she played with the ice houses and animals being created one by one by Gray.

Gray smiled as he patted her blonde hair.

He had remembered that old Lucy had loved his ice sculpture, the first one he made for her was an Ice Dog, it was miniature and had quite amazing details. He created it because he really didn't know what to get her. But, she loved it, and a few weeks before her death, he found out that she had kept it in her freezer. He doesn't know what happened to it when her apartment was evicted.

Then his face splattered with realization.

"Erm... Lucy-chan?" He said, still not quite used to saying her name with an honorific yet.

Lucy lifted her head, averting her attention from the creations and to the ice mage.

"Yes?"

"Don't you have parents?"

With this one little comment, the Guild had silenced and had whipped their heads to the two.

Lucy shook her head as she set down an ice giraffe on the table she was sitting on.

"I was raised in an orph.." Her face went blank as she had trouble pronouncing it. "..orph.. orphanage.. I ran away because I wanted to join Fairy Tail."

Cana's beer mug, splattered to the floor when she heard Lucy's story.

Erza made her way to the table.

"So you don't have any family, Lucy-chan?"

Lucy grinned, shaking her head.

"Lucy-chan's family is Fairy Tail!"

The Guild got simultaneous blushes as the little girl picked up the animals again.

"So where do you live Lucy-chan?" Lisanna asked as she sat down on the separate table facing the little girl.

Lucy shrugged, just as Happy flew his way over to greet Mini-Lucy.

"Happy!" She stretched out her arms towards the cat. He happily flew into her arms, missing the warmth Lucy use to give off.

That's when Natsu darted next to Lucy, his lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Don't worry Luce!" He flinched a bit, after saying Lucy's nickname for the first time in years. He quickly recovered as he faced Lucy. "You can live with me and Happy!"

"Aye!''

Gray snickered.

"Like we would trust Lucy-chan in the hands of an idiot like you!"

Natsu glared at the teen.

"Shut up underwear prince! At least I have my shirt on!"

Gray cringed, a bit embarrassed that he had stripped in front of a little girl. But, when he looked down his navy colored shirt was still on.

"You lied! Stupid ash brain!"

Natsu stuck his tongue out childishly at him.

"Made you look snowball!"

Before, Erza could do anything about their pointless fight, Lucy did.

"NO FIGHTING!" Her squeaky, yet echoing voice stopped the two boys dead in their tracks.

"A... aye.. Lucy-chan!" The two quivered in unison.

The little girl smiled in satisfaction as she planted herself back on the table.

"Of course she can stay with me, Mira-nee, and Elfman-nii! Having siblings are good influences for children!" Lisanna stated, having to finish her statement, she sat back down, sure that they'll agree to let Lucy stay with her and her siblings.

"Yes, that would be a good choice." Mirajane stated as she set a cup of chocolate milk on the table next to Lucy, she happily accepted it, drinking away on the red straw.

"YES! A MAN!" Elfman shouted, making the rest of the guild sweatdrop.

"On the contrary!" Levy piped.

"Does Lucy-chan like to read?" Lucy's face lit up, as she nodded vigorously.

"Then she should come live with me and Gajeel."

Gajeel heard his name, and immediately spit out the beer he was drinking a while ago.

Gray shook his head.

"Lucy-chan seems to like my ice creations. She could come crash at my house!"

Everybody seemed to be a bit shocked that Gray actually offered his place.

This, caused an entire uproar at the guild, as everybody fought to see who will Lucy stay with.

That is until Erza piped up.

"ENOUGH!"

Everybody turned to the red head, she was fuming, an angry tick throbbing dangerously on her head.

"Lucy-chan will stay in Fairy Hills." Her face then lit up with the mixture of pride and happiness. "Preferably with me."

Thus, creating another stupid fight.

"OKAY!" Makarov's voice, rivaling Erza's, rang through everyone's ears, silencing the guild.

"Where does Lucy-chan want to live?"

Everybody turned to the girl, using bribery, and their best baby voices to try and convince her that they were the best choice.

Lucy blinked.

"Um... I pick..."

But, before the little girl could make her choice, a bright flash brightened the room for a mere second, and there standing, suddenly holding Lucy protectively in his arms, was a recognizable boy, with spiky ginger hair and greenish shades.

"Are you actually pressuring _my _little princess into staying into one of your homes?" He asked in a demanding, accusing tone.

Everybody gawked when they saw the boy.

"LOKI?"

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody's been asking me about Lucy-chan's magic, and hopefully you got the hint in this story.<strong>

**If you don't, I'll lay it out for you.**

**1) Loki**

**2) Loki**

**And 3) LOKI!**

**Until next time! But for now...**

**PRESS THIS BUTTON!**

**VVVVVVV**


	4. Loki

**Random Crap of the week: I find it weird that Charlies Angels is similar to Totally Spies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>The guild starred gawking, and wide eyed at the Lion Spirit who disappeared the day his master had.<p>

He hadn't changed much, his wild hair was about a centimeter longer and he's gotten a little taller.

Lucy squealed in happiness when the Celestial Spirit came out.

"LOKI-ONII-SAN!"

Loki glanced at the girl, smiling. Then he turned his attention back to the guild.

"Do you mind answering the question?"

Erza shook her head, snapping out of her trance.

"Loki. Before we answer your question, answer ours."

Loki stiffened.

"Why is Lucy back?"

Lucy blinked in confusion, he starred at Loki than at Erza.

"What's wrong? Did Lucy-chan do anything wrong?"

Loki shook his head.

"Nothings wrong Princess... um... why don't you go play with Wendy and Romeo?"

The said people understood the message, they got up from their seats stretching out one of their hands to Lucy. She happily grabbed them as they swung her back and forth towards the outside of the guild.

Once they left, Loki let out a big sigh, sitting down on one of the nearest tables he looked back at the guild.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning."

* * *

><p><em>The day Lucy died, the Spirits had to be broken from their contracts. Without their Master, they had nowhere to go.<em>

_Loki, being the king of the spirits, took matters into his own hands, even if he was just as sad that his master, his beloved master, was now gone._

_He forced his gate open, and had begun traveling the world with Lucy's spirit keys._

_He looked for a legible master. None were as close to great as Lucy._

_After 2 years, his magic was getting weaker and weaker. But, he just couldn't leave his fellow spirits._

_Then, one fateful day, Loki was in the town of Luna._

_Luna was not far from Magnolia, and if Loki didn't find a new master soon, he was going to leave the spirits in the care of the guild._

_He was just coming back to a hotel, he bumped into some children playing in front of a wooden orphanage._

_When he was about to apologize, a certain child caught his eye._

_She had lemon brown hair, and it was __pure blonde hair. And not bleached like some other girls Loki ran into whilst traveling._

_Her chocolate brown orbs, sparkled happily as she played along with the other children._

_The lion spirit's eyes widened, he blinked a few times, hoping his eyes weren't deceiving him._

_"Lucy?"_

_The little girl had blinked, her eyes averted their attention to Loki._

_"How did you know my name mister?" Her voice sounded similar, yet very different. "Do you know me?"_

_Loki blinked. This girl wasn't Lucy._

_"It must be her reincarnation. I've heard about them, but I didn't think they were real. She even has the same name." He muttered under his breath, as mini Lucy made her way over._

_"Mister?"_

_Loki shook his head, snapping out of his trance._

_"Err.. No..." Loki paused, he still didn't quite understand the situation he was in._

_"My name is Lucy! And I'm 4 years old now!" Lucy said happily as she held out 4 fingers to represent the 4 years she's lived._

_Loki smiled softly at her innocence._

_"No, Lucy-chan." He said. "I don't know you."_

_His eyes darkened into a soft sadness, the pain of losing his precious master came back to haunt him. Lucy seemed to notice his eyes were slowly losing it's gleam._

_"Onii-san?" Lucy's chocolate brown eyes met with Loki's. "Are you alright?"_

_Loki blinked, he had a sudden urge to hug her. Hug her in fear that she might disappear. But, he objected to it._

_"Yes. I'm fine Lucy-chan." His eyes flickered back to life, much to the happiness of Lucy. "Say. Lucy-chan."_

_Lucy looked up, her eyes shining with innocence._

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you know what magic is?"_

* * *

><p>Loki smiled at the memory.<p>

"And I pretty much just taught her about Celestial Spirits since then. She now knows how to use them properly and she also refuses to call us tools." Loki's smile turned into an all out grin. "She is, indeed, Lucy's reincarnation."

Levy grinned victoriously.

"I was right!"

Erza's eyes brightened with hope, she fell to her knees, looking like she was about to cry, then and there.

"So she really is _our _Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>THE MYSTERY IS SOLVED!<strong>

**Lucy-chan is Lucy!**

**...**

**Was that confusing?**

**Whatever!**

**REVEIW!**


	5. MUST READ

**NOTICE!**

**I do not know who Little Lucy is going to stay with!**

**There will be a poll on my profile!**

**Which ever one gets the most votes, will be the one Lucy-chan with stay with!**

**Oh, and sorry for my late update!**

**I lost my insparation to write when the gang disapeared on Tenrou Island.**

**But, now that their back...**

**I AM ALL PUMPED!**

**All I need to know is who Lucy-chan is going to stay with!**

**ლ(ಠಠ)ლ**

**GIMME COOKIE!**


	6. The Decision

**I have my inspiration to write again!**

**Thank You Hiro Mashima for returning the gang back to their rightful place in Fairy Tail!**

**You will find out who wins the "Where will Little Lucy stay with?" poll!**

* * *

><p>Around that time, Lucy had come running back in and noticing the weird atmosphere.<p>

"Ito... what's wrong?" She noticed Erza, who had collapsed on the floor, she huffed over to Loki and pinched both his cheeks.

"Did Onii-san do something bad to Erza-Onee-sama?" She asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything Lucy-Hime..." Loki replied, well as well as he can say it with his cheeks pinched out, and a nervous grin plastered on his stretched out face. She was then soon tackled into a hug by Natsu, who was comically crying his eyes out, along with Happy.

"Natsu-Onii-san? Whats wrong?" Lucy asked as she tried desperately to pry him off. "LUCY! YOUR BACK!"

"I was only gone for 10 minutes Natsu-Onii-san!"

"LUSHY!" Natsu continued crying as his face was being pushed away.

"Well, now that, thats cleared up. Where do you want to stay Lucy-chan?" Mira asked, coming up from behind Lucy. That seemed to shut the guild up. Fairy Tail was deathly quiet for about 0.10 milliseconds (NEW RECORD!) before erupting into an all out fight.

"I will state once again, Lucy will come with me and Happy!" Natsu stated.

"What about me?" Lisanna piped cheerfully.

"With me!" Levy protested.

"ME!" Erza boomed.

"What about me? Hello?" Gray yelled irritated.

"With none of you!" Loki bellowed with no avail.

"QUIET!" Lucy's yell was enough to shut the guild up entirely. Satisfied, she planted herself down and looked around.

"I want to stay with..."

She glanced around the room, until a certain mage caught her eye.

"Gray-Onii-san!"

"**WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**"

The whole guild stared at her in shock, except for two certain idiots. Gray smirked as he pushed away Natsu's furious face. "You got her brain-washed Underwear prince!" Natsu hissed, currently fire coming out of his head comically.

Lucy blinked in amusement, planting her self on the table. Continuing playing with the ice creations, when suddenly voices echoed through her head.

_"Lucy! Want to go on a mission?"_ Lucy tilted her head. "Natsu-Nii?"

_"Sure! Should we bring Gray and Erza too?"_

Lucy blinked in confusion. This voice. She's heard it. But, where?

_"AWW! Luce! I just want it to be me, you, and Happy! It's been a long time since we've done that, you are my partner!"_

A muffled laugh then finished the audio, Lucy blinking in confusion. Almost sadness. "_That voice..." _Before Lucy could wonder more about the situation though, she felt a pair of well built arms wrap around her small waist.

Letting out a small squeak, she whipped her head around to see the owner of the arms, only for her chocolate brown orbs to meet with dark blue ones.

"Gray-Nii-san?"

He gave her a toothy grin, similar to Natsu's. "Are you tired Lucy-chan?"

Lucy thought for a moment, then nodded her head.

"Then lets go." He stated running off with her on his shoulder out of the guild, unnoticed because of all the commotion.

* * *

><p>Gray's house seemed normal. It was a house, just outside of town square. A 1 bedroom, 2 bathroom, and an awesome living and dining room, completed with a kitchen.<p>

Gray smiled as he entered the house, planting Lucy on his couch.

"Are you hungry Lucy-chan?"

Lucy nodded. Adding a "Thank you" in the end. Gray smiled as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Lucy to wander around the room and looking at the wonders hanging the walls.

She was most interested in the pictures.

There were some of his younger days at the guild, and even the guild itself. There were pictures of all his nakama, but on the right. Totally separate from the others were pictures of Natsu, Erza, himself, and this blonde girl.

One of Natsu and Gray fighting, one of Erza's birthday party a few years ago, and of all of them. One picture had Gray, with his arm flung over the blonde girls shoulder. Both smiling a genuine smile. It seemed like the most cherished one.

Lucy recognized this blonde. But, she might not be sure. She looked around for a mirror, when she did, it was far from her reach and head. Curse her shortness.

Thats when Gray came back in with food, some cookies and milk.

They ate in a comfortable silence, before Lucy spoke up.

"Gray-Onii-san? Who's that?"

Gray, who was in the middle of a cookie, raised an eyebrow. Looking at the girl quizzically, he replied to the question with another one.

"Who Lucy-chan?"

"That pretty Onee-chan right there." She said gulping down some milk and pointing at the blonde.

Gray looked to where she was pointing, and almost chocked on his cookie. That picture. His treasured picture. Made by just a few weeks before **that **happened. Looking back at the innocent Lucy-chan, waiting patiently for the answer, he sighed.

"Lucy-chan. That girl is my team-mate. She actually has the same name as you Lucy-chan. Only, me and flame brain call her Luce."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "What happened to her Onii-san? Where is she?"

Gray winced at the memory of Lucy. Wait. He looked down at Lucy-chan, a soft gaze replacing his hurt ones.

"She's in a better place Lucy-chan. A very, better place."

Smiling at the happy ending, Lucy sat on his lap, finishing her cookie and eventually falling asleep in his lap.

Gray starred down at her sleeping figure. Deciding that she could sleep in his room for the time being, he picked her up, feeling her small fingers wrap around his neck, he walked to his room laying her down and turning off the light.

But, before he could leave, he felt Lucy tug at his shirt. Looking down at the fragile body, he whispered softly.

"Whats wrong Lucy-chan?"

Yawning a bit, Lucy answered groggily.

"Don't leave me Onii-san. Don't leave me like Kaa-san..." She said it with such innocence, and sadness, Gray was forced to lay there next to her. He felt her happily snuggle into his chest, he got a bit of pink tinge on his face.

"_I'll just stay here till she falls asleep. Then I'll leave for the couch."_

* * *

><p><strong>I wuv adorable scenes like this.<strong>

**I use to do this with my older brother too.**

**OKAY! REVIEW MY READERS!**

**)(*&^%$#!**

**-COOKIEMONSTER0077**


	7. Explanations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own the plot.

**A/N: **To the AMAZING reviewers, no it won't be a GraLu story, nor will it be a NaLu. In fact, I won't be putting any romance until later chapters. I mean come on! She's 6! If I paired her up with someone, that would make them with a pedo. Oh, and this chapter is mainly about how Lucy died, so half flashback!

* * *

><p>Gray let out a large yawn as he groggily opened his eyes, examining his surroundings. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight pouring thru the window. His body was comfortable, but a something was cuddling at his side. He blinked, trying to crane his neck to look at the figure.<p>

It was Lucy. Her hair was falling on her small face, and her breathing was soft and slow. She clutched onto his shirt, which has surprisingly hadn't been striped off yet.

He blushed like mad.

"_Lucy's in my bed! HOLY SH- wait._" Remembering all the events from yesterday, he shook his head as he stared up at the ceiling. It was almost to good to be true.

Lucy was back. Well. Half of her. Literally. She's like 1/3rd of Lucy. But, it was good enough for Gray.

He remembered that horrid day. It was like a broken tape, replaying over and over again in his mind. Blood. So much blood...

* * *

><p>"LUCE!" Natsu practically tore through his nakama in pursuit of the blonde. Lucy had been quietly sipping tea at the bar, while reading the newest copy of her favorite book.<p>

When Natsu had finally stopped in front of the girl, he gave her a toothy grin as she showed her a mission.

"Lucy! Want to go on a mission?" He asked excitedly, with lots of enthusiasm,

Lucy pondered a bit, then she gave him a grin of her own. "Sure! Should we bring Gray and Erza too?"

Natsu frowned, disappointment evident in his eyes.

"AWW! Luce!" He whined, throwing in the nickname for emphasis. "I just want it to be me, you, and Happy! It's been a long time since we've done that, you are my partner!"

Lucy blinked, then she giggled. Ruffling his pink hair, earning a childish pout. "How did you end up being the leader of team Natsu?"

Natsu laughed as Lucy went in search of the other members of his team.

Natsu grinned after her, unaware of the tragedy just waiting to come.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip~<strong>

"Where is the town?" Erza asked Natsu, who was in front, currently reading the map.

"Er... um... this way. No! Wait! This way!"

Gray walked up and yanked the map away, and inspected it. After confirming his predication, he got an angry tick on his head. He whacked the Dragon Slayer over the head.

"It's upside down moron."

Erza rolled her eyes from behind the boys. "Boys are so stupid, right Lucy?" She got no reply. Puzzled, she whirled around. Lucy wasn't there. "Lucy?"

Natsu heard Erza, and also turned around. "Lucy? Where is she?"

Gray had noticed also, rolling up the map. "Luce?"

The members all glanced over at each other before, before bursting into a panic. "LUCY! LUCE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Lucy! If your hiding, this isn't funny!" Happy called desperately.

Before the search could continue though, a piercing scream. This alarmed everyone. That scream. It was Lucy.

Almost in an instant, the team tore thru the forest in search of the missing mage. Natsu sniffing her out, but her usual smell of strawberries, and vanilla was blocked out by the smell of... blood?

Natsu grew alert, following the scent, and eventually leading up to a cave. Where the smell of blood was most strong.

"Luce?" The team cautiously stepped in.

They stopped dead in their tracks with what they saw.

Lucy's body limp, lifeless, pale, on the ground. Blood splattered on the surrounding walls of the cave, and pooling her motionless body. Her once cheerful, chocolate brown orbs, glassed over. Her blonde hair didn't shine, as the red liquid slowly seeped its way through. Her keys sprawled a few feet away from her. That too, covered in small droplets of blood.

Horrified, the team reacted in different, yet similar ways.

Happy had flown directly into Erza's chest, bawling like crazy, while Erza stood still. Her face growing pale, like that of Lucy's. Only her breathing in tact.

Gray stared wide eyed. Unable to comprehend what the hell was going on. A few hours ago, it had been a happy atmosphere. All friendship, nothing to ruin it. Now, it was replaced by horror. Terror.

And in Natsu's case. Anger. He felt angry, hatred. He was going to **kill** whoever did this. And not metaphorically either. He really will kill the man who did this. With his own hands, his own fire. But first...

Natsu stuttered as he walked over to Lucy's limp body. Touching her, he shivered. She was cold. So cold. Her blood was cold, too. So much blood. So much..

"Lucy? W-wake... up..."

When she remained unfazed, Natsu's anger boiled up.

"Lucy? C'mon! Don't mess with us! This isn't funny!" He said, getting more firm. He knew what was happening in his head, but he refused to let it out. He expected her to sit straight up, giggling.

"Hahaha! You believed that? Wow! I'm alive! See!"

"LUCY! WAKE UP!" He yelled, impatient. He began shaking the body, only to be restrained from Gray, who finally got the courage to step through the blood.

"NATSU! CALM DOWN! SHE'S GONE!"

"NO! SHE'S JUST PLAYING WITH US! LUCY! WAKE UP! LUCY!"

So much blood. Blood... _her blood._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short! But it's like 12:00 pm, and I wanted to update twice today.<strong>

**Oh, and if your like 9 or 10 or something, and your still pretty much innocent, and you read all that gory stuff. I'm sorry. I splashed in some blood in a kid friendly story. It had to be done. Even though I'm 11, my remaining innocence died when I started reading and watching anime and mangas.**

**So I'll probably change the rating to T, eh... IDK!**

**Well, REVIEW!**


	8. Stolen

**Summary: **It's been 4 years since Lucy's death. The guild has returned to their rowdy ways, but what happens if a small 6 year old girl, that looks and acts like Lucy comes to join! Wait. Her name is Lucy? Sequel to 'What She Was'

**Rated: **K+

**Genre: **Humor, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**A/N:**Hello! I just love Soul Eater, so- wait. Wrong story. Heh. This is Fairy Tail! Enjoy my faithful readers! This is a not-so-symmetrical story, so if your Death the Kidd, I suggest you not read this. Here, get distracted by the number 8. Enjoy the symmetry!

* * *

><p>Gray winced at the memory, letting a stray tear go down his face. He quickly wiped it away when he felt Lucy stir. He glanced down and saw the little girl rubbing her eyes sleepily.<p>

"Good morning Onii-san." She yawned.

Gray smiled. "Lucy-chan, want to get some breakfast in the guild? I'm not very good at cooking." Lucy giggled, nodding.

"First I have to change." Gray stated, promptly taking off his shirt.

"EEP!" Gray was surprised when he heard a squeak. He turned to Lucy, only to get hitt in the face with a pillow by a red faced Lucy. "Don't change in front of me Onii-san!" Gray blushed, remembering the 6 year old.

"Err. Sorry." He muttered throwing on a random shirt from his closet.

"Pervert! Gray's a pervert~" A certain blue cat sang, flying into the room, right on Lucy's head.

"Happy-chan!" The girl squealed hugging the blue neko. Gray cringed. "If Happy's here, then..." He whirled around to see the pink haired dragon slayer with Lucy in his well-built arms.

"You dare try to erase this little girl's innocence, Ice-block?" He seethed, glaring at the ice mage. "Thats why Lucy-chan should stay at my house."

Gray laughed.

"You don't even know how to take care of yourself. How do you expect to take care of Lucy?"

Natsu hissed at him. Then he noticed something. "Ito, Luce? Did Loki return to you last night? After panicking blindly for about 20 minutes, he went in search of you."

Lucy put a finger to her chin, as she searched her belt, for the Leo key. When she found it, she nodded happily.

"Okay then! Lets go to the guild!" Natsu exclaimed running away from the ice alchemist, making him twitch and run after them. "OI! GIVE LUCY BACK!"

* * *

><p>When Gray made it to the guild he leaned onto the bar, chugging down ice water that was set on the counter by Mira.<p>

"Good morning Gray. Where's Lucy-chan? I want to show her some cloths me and Lisanna bought for her." Gray blinked.

"You mean she's didn't come here yet?"

"..." Silence. Crack. Angry Ticks.

"YOU LOST LUCY?" The guild echoed. Multiple glares directed at Gray, sending a chill down his spine. A pissed off Erza stood behind him with a sword.

"You lost one of our precious nakama? Especially one we hadn't seen for ages?" Gray had a feeling that he might see the River of Sanzu* in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Natsu-Nii? Where are we going?" Lucy asked, still in the protective clutchs of Natsu. "We're going to my house Lucy! It'll be your home, other than Fairy Tail, from now on."<p>

Lucy titled her head. "But, I thought I was staying at Gray-Onii-san's house."

"Well, Gray is stupid!"

"Natsu-Nii shouldn't talk badly about his Nakama."

Natsu stuck out his tongue. "Hn." Lucy frowned. "_And he's suppose to be the older one here._" She pinched his cheeks. "I'm not satisfied with that answer."

"Lushy! Shats hushts!" He tried saying through pinched cheeks. Happy giggled, flying above them.

"Lucy-chan can tell that Nii-san cares alot for his nakama. Now say it."

Natsu puffed out his lips, muttering something. Lucy's frown deepened. "Nii-san!"

"Fine! I care about Snowman. What of it!"

Lucy smiled satisfied as she nestled herself in his arms. By that time, they had made it to Natsu's cottage. When they entered, Natsu's house had not changed. There were more missions pinned to the wall, but like Gray's house, there was a totally separate place.

A maid outfit, an autograph knifed to the wall, a mission with a sub-text, and because Lucy was so smart, she could read out the words:

**First Mission with Lucy EVERR!**

There were pictures of the same blonde girl with the same name as Lucy-chan. Only plenty more of just Natsu and Lucy. Lots of which had Happy. The background consisted of the guild, an unknown house, the park, and some other places.

Lucy could tell that this girl meant alot to Natsu-Nii. She wondered what really happened to her. She seemed pretty precious.

"This is your house Luce!" He exclaimed happily hugging the girl. "You won't be taken away from me again." He muttered serious for once. Taking in the smell he's missed by burying his face in her blonde hair. Lucy in his tight, protective embrace.

_"Natsu?"_ Natsu winced. His eyes widened. "Lucy?"

_"Natsu? Whats wrong?"_

"-san! Nii-san! Whats wrong? Your hurting me." Natsu snapped out of his thoughts, finally noticing the **very** tight hug he had Lucy in. "Sorry Lucy..." He let her go, and looked down.

Lucy tilted her head, as she put her small hands on his lap. "Are you okay?"

Natsu put up his head and nodded with his lopsided grin. "Yeah Lucy-chan. Now that you've seen your house, lets head to the guild! Lisanna and Mira brought new cloths for you yesterday!"

Lucy squealed in happiness as Natsu picked her up on his shoulders, racing out of the house and leaving a concerned Happy to follow them.

"Natsu..."

* * *

><p><strong>Danm Natsu! You are DARK!<strong>

**Review!**

***Sanzu River- A mythical river, a crossing between life or death. The river in Hell.**


	9. Missions

**Summary:** It's been 4 years since Lucy's death. The guild has returned to their rowdy ways, but what happens if a small 6 year old girl, that looks and acts like Lucy comes to join! Wait. Her name is Lucy? Sequel to 'What She Was'

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Humor, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**A/N:** This is Halloween, This is Halloween, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN! I'm going to a party next Saturday, to my best friends house, I'm going as a witch, and I'm getting 50 bucks from my friend from the Philippines! Halloween is my favorite holiday other than Christmas! I'M PRINCESS LULU! BOW TO ME! ... Err... went a little crazy there.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the guild, the first thing they noticed was Gray literally running for his life from pissed off Fairy Tail members. The trio had reacted differently. Lucy sweat-dropped while Natsu set her down and joined in the fun, Happy flew over to Charle.<p>

When the members noticed the young Lucy though, they all surrounded her like a flock of pigeons to a loaf of bread.

"Lucy-chan! Your alright!"

"Lucy! We though Gray lost you!"

Lucy tilted her head. "Ah? Natsu-Nii took me to his house." The glares were directed at the said dragon slayer, sending shivers up his spine. "He told me I was going to live there from now on."

"NEW TARGET!"

As Natsu was being chased, two younger, and identical guild members stared amused at the bar. "Poor Tono*." They muttered in unison, shaking their dark orange hair, and heading over to the request board.

Lucy blinked following the two and looking up at the board.

The two members noticed, and looked at each other. "It's a kid sister." The male stated. "Gray-Tono says she's Lucy-chan." The female pointed out to her brother. The two shrugged and got a request off the board, walking over to the bar waving it.

"Mira-Onee-sama! We want this mission!"

Lucy glanced back up to the board. "Mission..."

* * *

><p>"That hurt." Natsu grumbled to Erza who was enjoying her cake in front of him, across from the table as he held the ice pack over his head. Erza shrugged, as she continued mocking him with the delicious pastry.<p>

Gray muttered something incoherent as he exited out of the infirmary with a ice-pack, taking a seat next to Erza.

Thats when Lucy climbed up on the table holding up a shady piece of paper. Her eyes went to Natsu. Then Erza. And finally Gray. She held it up higher and grinned. "I want to go on this mission!"

Eyes widened, drinks were spurted out, jaws dropped.

* * *

><p>"WHY NOT?" Lucy yelled after her demand for a mission was thoroughly refused. She puffed out her cheeks stubbornly as she seated herself on the table. "Because your too young!" Erza stated firmly as she set her cake down.<p>

"It's could be to dangerous!" Gray and Natsu said in unison before glaring at each other. "AYE!" Happy agreed as he flew above them carrying one of his male cat sons. "You might get hurt Lushy!"

Lucy stuck out her tongue from her puffed out cheeks.

Then a _brilliant _idea came to her. She stood up and held up her hand to reveal her pink Fairy Tail mark.

"I **am **a Fairy Tail member right?"

Let's just say due to certain circumstances, they were now on a train heading to their first mission in years with Lucy. But, their antics from when older Lucy was alive had not changed.

Natsu knocked out on Erza's lap, and the two others sweat-dropping at the sight. Happy happily snuggling against Lucy.

Gray shook his head as he glanced over at Lucy, who was currently petting the blue neko.

When the team announced that they were going on a mission with Lucy, there were various protests and threats.

_"You better not let anything happen to her this time... or else I will turn into a lion and swallow you whole... okay Natsu?"_ -Lisanna. The last one was said cheerfully, sending shivers down the dragon slayer spine.

_"But ERZA! We want to spend more time with Lu-chan! I was going to give her some of my old books!"_ -Levy whined pointing to a stack of books from picture books, to large novels, resulting in a sweat-drop.

_"Make sure that nothing happens to Lucy-chan? Okay Gray?" _-Mirajane. She said it with dangerous cheerfulness. As in Gray could **actually **see the dark aura surrounding her when she said that.

With a last shudder, he leaned back into his seat, and let his mind drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! Guest appearance by my two OC's Hikaru and Daichi! Don't worry, they won't be main, but they were pretty important in this chapter. Of it weren't for them, Lucy wouldn't have found out about missions. They'll be reoccurring a bit, but its still a Lucy story.<strong>

**Sorry, also. For it being so short. But, pay it no mind. Because the later chapters are going to be longer. I just wanted to finish this chapter.**

**REVIEW MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!**


	10. Beginings of Somethings

**Summary:** It's been 4 years since Lucy's death. The guild has returned to their rowdy ways, but what happens if a small 6 year old girl, that looks and acts like Lucy comes to join! Wait. Her name is Lucy? Sequel to 'What She Was'

**Rated:** K+

**Genre: **Humor, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**A/N: **I love Vocaloid! Especially Len and Rin Kagamine, well only because of their songs. I was listening to _Trick and Treat_while walking to school, and I fell asleep in class, when my best friend threw a pencil at me to wake me up, I literally yelled out "DON'T KILL ME! I WON'T THROW AWAY MY VOCALOID FIGURINES!" the whole class burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Mission, mission, we're going on a mission~" Lucy chirped happily as Natsu and Gray held both her hands and swung her back and forth, her petite body not even hitting the ground. Erza smiled as she walked in front of them reading the request.<p>

**Need strong mages to hunt down a evil mage**

**An evil mage has been tormenting me and my family, please help us!**

**800,000J**

Erza smiled. "_The first mission in 4 years ever since **that** happened._" She glanced behind her to the giggling little girl. "_I feel nolgastic." _She was snapped out of her thoughts by a squeak from Lucy.

"Kirā*!"

Erza cringed. She spun around, only to see Lucy reading something from a book that maliciously ended up in her hands. "It says Kirā, Natsu-Onii-san." She stated firmly as she explained the book to Natsu, while the other hand still firm in Gray's grip. "OH!" Natsu said in understanding. "Your smart Luce!"

Erza twitched before falling inwardly. "_Guess I can't help but feel a little paranoid."_

* * *

><p>"We'll stop for a break here." Erza stated as she stopped in front of a Breakfast nook. "I'll ask for directions to the mansion here. You guys watch Lucy, I'll be out in a minute." She then huffed into the nook, leaving the two boys to watch over Lucy.<p>

"Let's go explore Lucy!" Natsu proclaimed as he picked her up and threw her in the air, catching her with ease. "Aye!" Happy complied.

Gray clicked his tongue. "Do you really think I'd let you ruin off with her for the second time? I had to suffer from a near death experience last time!" In return, he got a head butt from Natsu.

"You trying to say that I'm irresponsiable?"

"It's _irresponsible _you idiot. And thats precisely what I'm saying."

"Underwear snowman prince."

"Flaming charcoal brain."

And just like that, a comical fight broke out between the two idiots. Happy happily **(Am I the only one confused about that?) **cheered them on, while Lucy sat down rolling her eyes.

"Idiots."

A good sign that Lucy is growing up. She used the word "idiots".

* * *

><p>After almost being punched to death by Erza, while she ranted saying "You left Lucy unattended you morons! She could have been kidnapped! I should've known not to trust you two idiots with Lucy!", they had finally made it to the location of the job.<p>

Which also happens to be a huge mansion. Natsu and Happy stared up at it, dazed. "Holy Fu-"

Gray covered Lucy's ears shocked, while Erza punched him on his head. "A six year old girl is standing right there! Watch your language!" She seethed as he desperately rubbed the bump growing comically big on his head.

"I was going to say Fudge!" He muttered.

Gray rolled his eyes as he took Lucy's hand and brushed pass the Dragon slayer, grumbling something about stupid pink haired idiots. Natsu followed after the two, just as Erza rang the doorbell to the mansion.

It gave off an eerie sound, sending chills down the teams spine.

A man wearing a Butler suit opened the door. "Yes?" He asked. "May I help you?"

Erza nodded as she held up the mission paper up. "We are the mages you hired, sir." She replied politely. "May we come in?" The butler nodded hastily, as he moved out of the way to let the team in.

"Please wait here, while I inform the master that you have arrived." He said bowing, and shuffling up the grand stair case, leaving the team in the main room.

Not long after though, a boy about the age of Natsu and Gray walked in. He had shaggy brown hair, and emerald green eyes. He noticed the team.

"Ah? Is this the team father called for?"

He got synchronized nods from the team. Lucy, being the one with the most enthusiasm. "It's my first mission!" She exclaimed happily, earning the attention of the boy.

His eyes widened.

"L... Lu... Lucy-chan...?"

* * *

><p><strong>TT - TT<strong>

**A short chapter. I know. But, I have a lot of ideas! And I just wanted to post this chapter so that I can get started on them.**

**Please forgive me!**

**Review, and I'll update ****sooner!**


	11. And The Boy's Think

**Summary:** It's been 4 years since Lucy's death. The guild has returned to their rowdy ways, but what happens if a small 6 year old girl, that looks and acts like Lucy comes to join! Wait. Her name is Lucy? Sequel to 'What She Was'

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Humor, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**A/N:** I am freakin paranoid. In the last chapter, I said I liked Rin and Len Kagamine from Vocaloid, right? Well, I listening to Fear Garden (By Rin Kagamine), and I am freakin scared. I mean, what if she comes after my hand? I need my hand! I use it to type!

* * *

><p>"Lu... Lucy-chan?" The boy questioned again. As he came closer, Lucy tilted her head. Obviously confused. "Do you know me Onii-san?" She questioned. The boy blinked. "Aren't you Lucy-chan?"<p>

Lucy nodded. "I'm 6 years old now." She smiled, holding up 6 fingers.

The boy knelt down to inspect the little girl's face, much to the dismay of the 3 other Fairy Tail mages. "Ah," He finally concluded. "so you are..." His voice trailed off, his face sent a drift for a moment. Then he returned an smiled warmly at the little girl.

"Nice to meet you. Lucy-chan."

Lucy tilted her head confusingly. Natsu lifted her up into his arms, earning a squeak from Lucy, and a surprised boy. He growled at him, holding Lucy quite possessively.

Erza coughed from behind them, making the boy spin around. "Excuse me. But, who exactly are you? And why do you know Lucy?"

The boy finally noticed his mistake, and got up. Dusting the invisible dust on his pants, he coughed.

"I'm sorry for the confusion. Lucy-chan just seems a little familiar... thats all..." His voice trailed off for a minute. "Ahem. My name is Yuki." He bowed a bit, and smiled sincerely afterwards. "Nice to meet you."

Before the team could reply, Yuki had stalked out of the room. Natsu clicked his tongue. "What's up with that dude?" He muttered.

A few minutes later, the client came rambling down the spiral stair case.

* * *

><p>"That was one of the easiest missions ever!" Natsu exclaimed happily, jumping up and landing back firmly on the ground, and picking up Lucy, spinning her around as she giggled along.<p>

"Hai, Natsu-nii!" The little girl agreed in between giggles.

"Oi, Flame-brain!" Gray called, clearly irritated that the Dragonslayer was to touchy feely with the returning celestial mage.

Natsu twitched at the irritating nickname. "What, Snow-man?" The pink haired boy seethed. An angry tick slowly throbbed against said "Snow-man's" forehead. He quickly composed himself before glaring at Natsu. "Let go of Lucy."

Natsu glared back. "I don't have to listen to you Ice-Perv." He stuck out his tongue and continued to hold Lucy in his arms, knowing fully well that Gray wouldn't dare, attack him if Lucy was in his arms.

As they made their way back to the mansion, Natsu began thinking about that Yuki-dude who had seemed so familiar with Lucy. He growled inwardly. Natsu looked down at Lucy, who was currently holding Happy over his arm, and talking to the blue cat, as their two other teammates discussed something Natsu was too clueless to listen too. Okay. He's got to admit. When Lucy was still in her "Teenage form", he had a tiny crush on her. Microscopic really. Sure. He got a little irritated if guys looked at her the wrong way. But it was still just a small crush. Really!

Ahem.

Anyway, that irritated feeling he felt. Yeah. That's what he was feeling for that Yuki guy. Irritated. Yes. Dense, thick-headed, Natsu was a possessive and protective little bugger, and his mission was to protect 6 year old Lucy from surrounding males. It's not like he still liked her... that would make him a pedo. Nope. He didn't like her.

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks a few meters away from the mansion, and he tilted his head slightly. "... right?"

"Right what Natsu-nii?" Lucy asked as she let go of Happy and stared up at the pink-haired male. Natsu shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts and finally noticing that they've arrived at the mansion.

"Erm... right now! Yeah! We're here now!"

Gray rolled his eyes from behind him, and brushed passed him, grabbing Lucy in the process. "Way to state the obvious Flame Brain." Natsu growled at the Ice Alchemist, rushing forward to try and grab Lucy, only to be side-stepped by Gray. He directly head-butted the stone wall surrounding the mansion, and while slinking down in pain, shot a heated glare towards Gray.

"Maybe when I'm dead Walking-Talking Pile of Ash," He sneered earning a pout from Lucy. "Are all boys this stupid?" She muttered, earning herself a gape from Erza. "Lucy!" She scolded. Said 6 year old shrugged. "Natsu-nii and Gray-nii say it all the time."

Erza glared at the two males. "Come on Lucy. Leave these two idiots, and don't go copying what they say."

Lucy nodded before wiggling her way from Gray's grip to take Erza's hand and following her up the mansion steps, leaving Gray and Natsu to follow and mutter creative words under their breath.

* * *

><p>At the train, while Erza was busily counting the Jewels, all while simultaneously pulling Natsu back into the train, Gray snuck a glance at Lucy who was sleeping soundly on his lap, cradling Happy in her small arms. His mind began wandering.<p>

It was really hard to believe that Lucy was back... especially in 6 year old form. They were all never really this "touchy-feely" towards Lucy before her accident. Except maybe Natsu of course. But Natsu was Lucy best friend. Natsu was the one who brought her to Fairy Tail in the first place. Natsu was her partner. Ever since Lucy's original arrival at the guild, Gray's only seen about 2 times when Natsu wasn't with Lucy. He hadn't really paid attention to it till now.

6 year old Lucy still had scraps of memories. And Gray was willing to bet that Natsu was bright and clear in Lucy's mind. Maybe even Erza was a steadier memory. Gray was only probably vague. He listed the times he's actually spent time with the blonde.

Parts of the whole Oracion Seis fiasco.

A little time in Edo.

When he broke into her house.

And maybe a couple of times as the guild.

Gray scowled inwardly. Why did it have to happen anyway? Why did Lucy have to die? Gray didn't blame Lucy. She probably didn't even see it coming herself. The whole thing shook the guild madly. Natsu was missing from the guild during Lucy's funeral plans. Erza just sat outside under a large oak all day. The Take-Over sisters would grieve by the bar, Mira not even bothering to clean it. Even Elfman stopped talking about men.

After the funeral, Natsu came back to the guild. A few weeks after, they began doing missions again, Natsu stating it was still Team Natsu, but not the complete team they use to be. Though much still changed. Natsu would lash out on anyone who dared mention his blonde best friend. Last time, he broke 3 chairs, and burned 2 tables. Not a very pretty sight to watch usually cheery, go-lucky, hot tempered Natsu go on a "pissed-off" rampage in Gray's opinion.

Despite Gray missing and mourning for Lucy, he thought that Natsu had it worse. Looking back, Gray thought that if he had spent more time with her, he would have done the same thing Natsu had done. He would feel more as mad, and as sad as Natsu was.

Snapping out of his trance when Lucy stirred, he looked down. He's got to spend more time with her. And this time... he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Short. And the last time I updated was like a year ago. I. CAN. EXPLAIN.<strong>

**Well... for one. My old netbook broke, rendering me electronic-less for a month.**

**Then, I broke my wrist during basketball practice (please just don't ask how. Please. Just don't). AND THEN, when my wrist healed, my BROTHER sprained his ankle at baseball. **

**My life is so F-ed up.**

**And I'm feeling pressure. I'm not blaming you guys. But... AN 11 YEAR OLD CAN ONLY DO AS MUCH!**


	12. Run

**Authors Note:** Okay. So you all hate me. I get it. Lots of people hate me. But you like my stories right! You're reading one right now! So please, just please, don't bitch on me about not updating. I'm really getting into Fairy Tail again, and I'm all hyped up because it's summer and there are no evil teachers out to land me in detention... and... um... cookie? 0u0

**Summary:** It's been 4 years since Lucy's death. The guild has returned to their rowdy ways, but what happens if a small 6 year old girl, that looks and acts like Lucy comes to join! Wait. Her name is Lucy? Sequel to 'What She Was'

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Humor, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p>"LUCY!" Lisanna did a little more than just glomping poor, unsuspecting Lucy, she made them tumble down on the floor. Well, it was Lisanna... just in a white puppy form. The two girls really got along when Lucy was still... you know... teenaged, and she was devastated when she died... but not as much as her team. Nope, her team was sent into an angry depression that lasted for years. "Are you hurt? Do I have to kill one of the boys?"<p>

"Why us?" Natsu exclaimed, horrified and not at all doubting the fact that Lisanna can murder him if she wanted. "Why not Erza?"

"Because I know Erza is responsible." Lisanna stated, turning back into herself. Hugging Lucy to her chest and marching off to the bar, a chuckling Erza following.

"What is it with midget Lucy that makes girls so effing protective?" Natsu asked, "I mean SERIOUSLY!"

"What would you do if anything else happened to Lucy?" Happy said, flying around Natsu's head. Natsu blinked, "I'd kill whoever hurt her."

"Exactly, aye!"

* * *

><p>"G-gajeel-san was that really necessary?" Wendy asked nervously, as her and the Metal Dragon-Slayer entered the guild later that day. "Sure! That kid was pathetic!"<p>

"But we were just talking!" Wendy exclaimed, twirling a bit of her around. "Talking? That kid wasn't talking. That little brat was trying to flirt with you." Wendy blinked. "E-eh? What does flirting mean?" Gajeel bit his tongue. "Nothing. But that was still necessary." With that, he marched off to find Levy.

Wendy sighed, before she felt little hands tug on the side of her dress. "Eh?" She craned her neck to see Lucy staring up at her with wide chocolate brown eyes. "What was necessary?" She asked.

"It was neccecary to punch that kid in the face." Answered synchronized voices from behind the two girls. They turned to see that grinning pair of twins Lucy had seen days ago at the mission board. "That was hilarious by the way." Wendy gasped, "H-Hikaru-san! Daichi-san! That was mean! It wasn't funny!"

The twins shrugged, grinning down at Lucy and ruffling her hair. "Hi Lucy-chan!" They said in unison, "She's Hikaru," One said, "And he's Daichi," The other one said. "We're twins." They said in unison. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "That confuses people," Wendy piped. "No." Lucy shrugged. "I got it. She's Hikaru-chan," The one on the right, "And he's Daichi-kun." The one on the left.

"See Wendy?" The twins chirped, "We like her! She's smart, like when we were 5 year old." Then they stalked away and jumped on an unsuspecting Gajeel, tugging on his hair making him run after them as they ran around the guild wreaking havoc.

* * *

><p>"HIKARU! DAICHI! QUIT RUNNING AROUND LIKE MANIAC'S! GAJEEL! DO NOT THROW FORKS AT THEM!" Erza boomed, waving a fist at the said Guild members. Lucy pursed her lips and turned away from the entertaining sight. She poked the sleeping Natsu next to her. He snorted, but didn't wake.<p>

He looked around and saw Gray and Mirajane conversing by the bar, Lisanna and Levy were squealing over something in a magazine, and the remaining guild members weren't paying attention.

"I'm bored." She decided, jumping down from her stool and making her way to the guild exit. "I'll go explore."

Oh Lucy.

* * *

><p>Roughly half an hour later, Natsu bolted upwards suddenly nearly falling off his chair. "Whattawho?" He looked around wildly, then he frowned. The guild had calmed down in his slumber, Gray and Erza were talking to Lisanna and Mirajane, so Natsu can't start a fight with him unless he wanted to risk the Erza wrath. He couldn't fight Gajeel either, because Levy was currently talking to him. The twins had slumped together at a bench, fast asleep, so there goes causing trouble around the guild with them.<p>

That only left one sort of entertainment.

"Luuuuuccccyyy!" He jumped up, fully intent to find his midgetized best friend. "LUUUUUUCCCCCYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU!" He paraded around the guild yelling over and over again, when a chair hit him square in the face. It slid down almost comically, and once it hit the floor, fire swarmed his fists as he spun around. "WHAT THE HELL? WHO DID THAT?"

"What are you yelling about pile'o'ashes?" Gray asked casually, taking a chug of his ice water. "Where's Lucy?" Natsu yelled, flipping him off as he did.

"What do you mean 'where's Lucy'? I thought she was with you."

The whole Guild Hall went deathly still.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked up at the building in wonderment. It looked so simple... yet something attracted her towards it... a sudden feeling of nostalgia. She tilted her head, looking at the windows one by one, before her chocolate brown orbs landed itself on a particular window. It was slightly opened from the bottom, and Lucy could see a plant at the side.<p>

She pursed her lips, eyes trailing down towards the front door.

Lucy skipped towards it, skidding to a stop at front. She blinked, tapping the door slightly, and it opened slowly. Lucy raised an eyebrow, wondering if anyone was home. Her first instinct was to go back to the guild, Natsu was probably awake by now, but curiosity began to bubble up inside her.

She stepped in, locating a staircase fairly close by. She shuffled up them, looking with bright curious orbs at each and every thing she passed.

Eventually, another feeling came across her. It was when she passed a certain apartment.

And of course, as an overly-excited, overly-curious, toddler of Fairy Tail, she was obligated to enter.

* * *

><p>"Woah..." Lucy muttered under her breath, the room was so dusty. There was a desk, a bed, a table, 2 doors that let presumably to the bathroom and the kitchen. Then there were the rows of books on the bookshelves, and then there was the stack of papers on the desk.<p>

Lucy bit her lip and continued inside, running her hand over some dust-caked objects and shaking off the dust after. There was a closet near the bathroom, and Lucy opened that first. "Cute..." She muttered, eyeing the outfits inside, a sleeveless blue and white designed shirt, blue mini skirt, and a certain pair of boots caught her attention the most. Blue and white were her favorite colors, she had no idea why, the colors just interested her, like the Zodiac's and magic did.

She abandoned the closet after a few moments, wandering towards the desk. She eyed the papers as she stood on her tippy-toes to look at them. She blew the dust away from it, chocking when it came back towards her. She rubbed her eyes, trying to itch off the dust, when her eyes caught something on the desk.

It was a picture, it was Erza-onee-sama, Gray-onii-san, Natsu-onii-san, and... Lucy narrowed her eyes, her brain racked information, who was that girl again? Before she could figure it out, she heard a loud bang. "I SMELL HER IN HERE!" Natsu yelled, kicking open the door. "LUCY!"

Lucy didn't know why, but suddenly, she felt like throwing something at the Dragonslayer and yelling at him for scaring her like that.

Natsu caught sight of her at the desk, his face broke out into a grin, but then an even stronger, familiar scent hit his nose. Strawberries and vanilla... Natsu finally noticed the room he had just entered. The opened closet, revealing the oh-so familiar clothes, the pink-blanketed bed that he loved to sleep on, the table and the kitchen, the bathroom, the desk, the novel... the _pictures_.

_"NATSU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

He felt a chill run up his spine, and the sudden feeling of wetness streaming down his eyes. Before he knew it, he was running again, far away this time. he felt himself push past Erza and Gray, ignoring Happy when he called after him. Natsu felt clouds of emotions bubble up in his chest, sadness, confusion, depression... _anger_.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy, to sad, JUST LIKE THAT! And it's not even close to the end of story yet! This is an important part of it though, it's a hint that Lucy is starting to remember.<strong>


	13. Oh the Drama

**Summary: **It's been 4 years since Lucy's death. The guild has returned to their rowdy ways, but what happens if a small 6 year old girl, that looks and acts like Lucy comes to join! Wait. Her name is Lucy? Sequel to 'What She Was'

**Rated: **K+

**Genres: **Humor, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**A/N: **Okay... I'll start off by saying that I'm so sorry. Like, seriously. I really need to work on my promises. But hey! Slow updates are better than none at all right? I could be one of those authors that leave you hanging at a critical part of the story forever until the end of time. Excuse? Well, for starters I was in the hospital for a while due to excessive head damage. Yeah, jumping off a 20 (or so) foot rock into a shallow part of the reef was not exactly my best idea.

I've still got some irritating stitches, but I should be fine. But _151 reviews_?! Hey, woah! Where the hell did that come from?! You guys are too much! XD

And just to prove how much your reviews and fav's and follows mean to me, I shall add a dollop of NaLu in there, and the next chapter, maybe some GraLu. Not so extreme though, cause like I said, PEDO to the PHILE.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Gray and Erza were both slammed directly into the the two surrounding walls as the flurry of spiky pink hair zoomed past them, not even bothering a second glance. "WATCH IT ASH-BRAIN!" Gray yells after him, fully prepared to just run after him and give him a piece of his mind. But Erza grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside of the familiar apartment.<p>

"What the hell Er-" He was cut off abruptly when he landed in the room, right in front of a confused, slightly horrified little Lucy, who was clutching Happy like a life-line. He blinked wildly, eyes darting around the room for a minute before all the memories hit him with full force. "T-this... its..-"

"Lucy's apartment." Erza says sharply, though her eyes soft and hurt as she looked around.

"How- but- I though they evicted it!"

Erza looks thoughtful for a bit, "I guess the landlady just couldn't stand to try and sell the place."

"All her stuff is still in here." Gray says softly, not daring to leave his spot on the floor. His red-headed companion although, slowly made her way around the room, before stopping at the desk where the picture was.

She bites her lip, reaching forward to touch the frame, then directly snakes her hand back. It was so cold... so unlike the warmth she was used to.

Suddenly she feels small hands tugging at her skirt, she looks down to see Lucy's wide, chocolate brown orbs, brimming with tears and filled with confusion. Happy looked up at her too, only his were of worried eyes, so unfitting with a name like Happy. "D-did I do anything wrong? Why was Natsu-nii crying?"

It was silent, Gray not even trying to make a crack about Natsu, because everybody _knew _Natsu took Lucy's death the hardest, even harder than Lisanna's death most say, because Natsu was actually there at the time, because everybody was _sure _she was dead.

"You didn't do anything Lucy-chan." Erza croaks after a moment of tense silence. "Now come on, let's go back to the guild." _There was too much memories in here._

* * *

><p>Natsu watched dazed at the river lazily going down stream next to his small cottage. Never before had he felt such an overwhelming, suffocating feeling before. Like he had the wind knocked out of him but he was still standing. It felt worse than the pain he endured throughout the battles he had fought, mostly because this was a mental battle in itself.<p>

He felt like such a baby, breaking down in tears like that just because of some apartment. But he and Lucy were extremely close, to the point where if anybody even hurt one little, itty-bitty, piece of her, whether physically or mentally, he would inure them severely in a snap.

Why Lucy was so precious to him? Why _wouldn't _she be?

She was the reason Natsu had _fully_ regained his head after Lisanna's "death", she was his _best friend_, and for her to be just ripped away from him like that was just so _heart-breaking_. And her birthday was coming up, he was planning to give her a dragon plushie, the one still stored deep in his cottage.

A little voice inside his head was nagging at him slightly, "_It's because you loved her_." He ignored it, he couldn't have been in love with Lucy, it was just so unbelievable!

"OI! Fire-breath!"

Natsu blinked, craning his head slightly to peer at the owner of the voice. It was Gray, of course. Who else would call him that ridiculous nickname. Natsu doesn't say anything **(woah, too OOC)**, and just turns back to the river.

"Look, I know your upset but you don't ignore me like that Scale's." Gray says indignantly, plopping down next to him and shoving him slightly.

Natsu laughs a bit then quiets down **(what am I doing? Stahp it brain. Stahp.)**, and the two just sit in silence for a while, only the sounds of nature taking it's place surrounding them.

"You know I was the one who paid for Lucy's apartment." Natsu says hoarsely after a few moments. "But I didn't dare go inside."

Gray doesn't reply immediately, he picked some grass and threw it into the river instead.

"I guess I was just being a wuss. I mean, being scared of some stupid apartment." Natsu laughs bitterly, a sound so befitting of the Dragon-slayer.

"Your being an idiot, that's what you are." Gray murmurs, and Natsu sends him a look, but he doesn't stop. "Being scared to go into Lucy's apartment after she died, that doesn't sound like being a wuss. _I _was scared to go in there, Erza was, Gramps, everyone. And since you took the biggest emotional blow, if you weren't scared then you'd be some heartless bastard who doesn't deserve to be called her best friend."

Natsu looks astonished, before turning to the water, obviously in deep thought **(BRAIN. STAHP.)**. Then he turns to Gray and cracks a grin. "Thanks alot Snow-man, who just so happened to lose his shirt." Gray winces and looks down, Natsu wasn't lying this time, and he scrambles around to find his tee.

As Natsu gets up and heads towards cottage, he hears Gray yell after him. "Ya know, now that Lucy-chan is here, it isn't quite as lonely!"

Natsu could only grin again, as he burst into his house, in search of a certain plushie.

* * *

><p>Lucy bit her lip worried, turning away from the rather amusing sight of the twins dangling from one of the ceiling ledges to avoid being pierced by Erza's weapons, due to the fact that just a few moments ago they had made her cake fall helplessly down onto the ground due to their mischievous antics.<p>

She was really worried about her two favorite (shh, don't tell the others!) onii-san's, Natsu had sped off somewhere and Gray went to go look for him, and Lucy was a worry-wart.

She bites back another round of tears as she looks helplessly onto the clock. Then suddenly, the members of Fairy Tale heard a rather loud argument entering the guild with showy entrance.

"-ICE STRIPPER!"

"Oh shut up lava-brain! Anyone with half a brain would know she likes dogs better!"

"She likes Dragons snowman! Watch! I'll prove it to ya!"

Lucy sighs in relief as Gray and Natsu walk into the guild, in a heated debate, while Natsu had something in his hand. Lucy couldn't really see it clearly due to the fact Natsu was swinging his arm around for hand gestures.

The blonde hopped off the table she was on and runs into the two, hugging Natsu's leg and looking up at him. "Natsu-nii! Where did you go?!" She pouts, looking very much like a child.

Natsu grins and bends down to her height, and even when crouching still a bit taller than her, hugging the item in his hand to his chest. "Nowhere important Lucy, but I've got something for you!" Lucy looks at him curiously as he hands out a stuffed dragon.

Red, and maroon, with fluffy scales and beady black eyes. His tail extending and wings at either side of its body.

"Happy late birthday Luce."

* * *

><p><strong>THE SHORTNESS! I- I DON'T EVEN. But I'm really into this now, patience with the next chapter though? Please? <strong>

**And I know it's selfish of me to ask, but fan-art anybody? You can draw a scene that had happened in this story already, or you can just draw little Lucy being adored by the members Lol. Just a random request, don't need to fulfill it, review or PM me if you want to!**

**Now, hope you enjoyed the short chapter, the OOC was really getting to me though. I'll try harder next time. **

**Review please!**


End file.
